One Night
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: 'I closed my eyes, drifting myself back to my dreams. Maybe dreaming of her.' 'What if he finds out that I'm in love with him' Will this one night make them finally realize their feelings for each other? BarrettxDorothy. Please review!
1. Prologue: Eggplants

**One Night**

* * *

Prologue: Eggplants

_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

Barrett's POV:

.

Eggplants.

.

I smelled them.

.

I despise them. I loathe them. I hate them.

I'm better of waking up earlier than I should than trying to sleep in a scent I cannot tolerate for more than a minute.

.

"Good morning, son!" My father greeted me once I was downstairs with him.

"Whatever." I said groggily while rubbing my eyes. Only to find out why eggplants woke me up.

"Why?" I asked him in despise, staring at the meal that was on the table.

"Barrett, it's breakfast. I cooked it for us." He explained with a smile as I shifted my stare at him.

"You really don't know me." I told him bluntly.

"How could I when you push me away whenever I do want to know you!" He pointed out with a stern look while he served himself some of the meal.

"All yours." I bid as I walked upstairs. He likes eggplants so I'm going to let him eat them all.

.

I laid myself back on the bed to get back to my sleep since the smell had dispersed and the morning wasn't completely seeping through the windows.

.

I closed my eyes, drifting myself back to my dreams. Maybe dreaming of her. Or currently, maybe dreaming of eggplants.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**This was in one of my drafts. Actually, I had this story where I wrote about how Dorothy and Barrett fell in love and as much as I would like to upload it in this site, it was really incomplete and very OOC. Good thing the chapter I found in my documents was quite in character and this was it. **

**Will upload chapter one as soon as I receive a review or two or so :) So yes, review you RF2 fans especially BarrettxDorothy fans :D**


	2. Party

**One Night**

* * *

Chapter 1. Party

_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

Barrett's POV:

.

"BARRETT!" An eggplant exclaimed at me in a happy manner.

It jerked me back to reality. It was really eerie on how the eggplant looked so much like-

"BARRETT!" Max exclaimed at me in the same happy manner as the eggplant in my dream. I knew that eggplant looked like him!

"What the- leave me alone!" I shouted at him as I dragged the blankets over me.

He should have not come. I don't want people to stare at my left eye and see me in my sleepwear.

.

"Hear me out, Barrett." Max said. I grumbled a 'yes'.

If he's going to waste my time, he better do it fast.

.

"I'm holding a surprise birthday party for Julia today at the Manor. Every young adult is invited and that includes you." Max informed.

.

I let silence fill the room.

.

"I'm waiting for a reply." He cleared his throat.

"Go away." "Rephrase, I'm waiting for a certain reply."

.

I could hear him tapping his foot impatiently. Silence had failed me.

.

"I'm busy today, now leave." I told him politely as I could.

"She'll be devastated to see one of our age group not attending to her party. Do not disappoint her!" Max pointed out with a tone as if he was Julia's knight in shining armor.

I have to disagree with him. Julia and I aren't close. I do come at the Wisdom Bathhouse every Thursday and I only get to see her friendly-butter-up-the-client expression.

It doesn't bother me if she wants her business to flourish, I'm just pointing out that I don't think she'd notice me, one of our age group, is missing.

.

"I don't care." I grumbled as I was counting from one to ten before I have a powertrip in getting rid of Max.

"All the people in our age group is coming like-"

"I still don't care." I stressed. I was at number four.

"-Rosalind, Ray, Alicia, Cecilia, Jake, Kyle-" He continued his sentence, enumerating the guests. I was at number six.

"-Yue, Dorothy, Julia and me, Max De-Sainte Coquille!" Max finished his sentence with pride. I was at number eight.

.

You would think I'd care if Ray, the only person I had confide my feelings for Dorothy, was invited.

I didn't even care if Jake, someone I've been becoming a bit close to since I was learning about weaponry in his workplace, will attend.

Not even Dorothy. Between Dorothy and a party, I'd choose the former in a heartbeat but I don't care if there's a compromise between those two.

"I'm not coming." I said with a warning tone as I was at number nine.

"Fine, Barrett. Suit yourself." Max said with a disappointed tone.

I didn't care, I was ready to hear the door close.

.

"You'll be missing out a lot. Don't come in the Manor if you change your mind!" He sung cautiously as I heard him walking to the door.

"Although, if you come on your knees and apologize when you want to be one of the guests, I may change my mind." He beamed.

"Leave!" "I literally mean for you to come on your knees at three o'clock sharp. Wearing a semi-formal outfit and bringing at least a gift for Jul-"

"Leave!" I warned with an angrier tone.

"All right, farewell then." He said quickly and the next thing I knew, the door finally closed.

.

Not only did the door finally close but as well with my eyes.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**Actually, the chapter in my documents was long but I cut it into segments to make them equal. Sorry about that. Will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow. Please review!**


	3. No Loss

**One Night**

* * *

Chapter 2. No Loss

_by ShipDaWhoop_**

* * *

**

Barrett's POV:

**.  
**

"H-Hi, Barrett . . ." Dorothy greeted me uncomfortably as we were crossing through Cherry Blossom Square to get to our destinations.

"Hey." Was all I replied groggily. My sleep was cut twice, you couldn't blame me for replying like that.

"A-Are you . . going to . . . Julia's party . .?" Dorothy asked as I wanted to rub my eyes out so that I could roll my eyes properly over the question she just asked.

"No." I answered hoarsely. "O-Oh. Ok . ."

"Are you going?" I asked not because her answer will depend on my change of mind on attending the party but I might as well try making a conversation.

Well, Ray can do that with Rosalind, so maybe I wouldn't have a problem after all.

"Umm . . yes." She smiled, hugging her doll.

.

". . ." ". . ."

.

Darn, I didn't know what else to say. I tried, though.

.

I guess we were minding our own thoughts so well that I didn't know even know I was in front of Alvarna Clinic already, seeing her enter it . . .

.

. . . and then hearing Ray singing joyfully.

It was weird.

.

I always count until ten first whenever I want to enter the Clinic. Once done, I'm in, unnoticed by her, off to talk to Ray like usual.

"Singing, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with expressing myself?" Ray said with a smile.

"Are you going to answer my question at all?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Have you slept well?" Ray asked with slight concern and I gave him a glare.

.

"Well, it's Julia's party tonight. I think it might be a chance for me to tug Rosalind's heart, don't you think?" "I see."

I turned my back on him to leave but my shoulder was held on before I could leave the place already.

"I think it's also a chance for you to get closer to her." Ray pointed out as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and walked to the door.

.

I turned my head back to him, though.

"I'll . . . think about it."

"Do it. No loss if you come, anyway." Ray reminded.

"No loss if I don't come as well." I pointed out with a smirk.

"Ah but one girl left to watch dancing couples."

"What?" I asked him, not sure where this was going to.

.

"I know Max well. There'll be a dance program in that surprise party he's holding. So it's a night not to be missed." Ray sighed in delight.

"I don't dance." I told him, my hand on the doorknob.

"Well, watch with her then."

.

Watch dancing couples with her. Sounds like a waste of time but then again, it's a time spent with her.

"I hate parties." I said to him before leaving the place and loitering to the usual spot.

.

I thought about it hard. I could stay at home and wander my thoughts endlessly or not imagine her presence at all and see what happens.

.

Why am I troubling myself over her?

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**Don't know if you guys know but yeah, I think Ray and Barrett are close. I remember this request from Ray to give medicine to Byron and he also talked about how good-willed Barrett is so yes, just showing a bit of their friendship here, hihi.**

**Looking for more reviews, heck, I don't mind critiques(but don't bash, you have to advice if you want me to learn) but hey, I published this chapter because felt bad that my only reviewer is waiting and stuff ^^; Keii, now review, you people! Give love to Barrett and Dorothy!**


	4. Dancing

**One Night**

* * *

Chapter 3. Dancing

_by ShipDaWhoop_

**

* * *

**Barrett's POV:

**.  
**

So I rang the doorbell to the De-Sainte Coquille Manor.

I can't believe I was doing this. I hope a formal black sleeveless vest replacing my usual buckled vest will do. I even changed my pants.

Actually, it was the same kind of pants just in a different color which is black.

.

"Barrett, am I glad to see you come!" Max greeted me happily. I stared at him miserably.

We must've thought alike. His usual blue coat and brown boots were just replaced by a black satin coat and black leather boots.

I entered and saw the other guys wearing black as well. It seems like the girls were the ones giving colors in the mansion.

"So on your knees and your gift, please." Max ordered.

"I came, didn't I?" I sighed heavily. Somebody save me.

.

"You came!" Ray came by, wearing a black poncho and black pants.

Wait, he was wearing pants! He must be really expecting a lot with Rosalind tonight.

"At least a gift, Barrett."

"I don't hav-"

"Right here!" Ray pulled out a wrapped gift for Max to take.

"It's with you, why?" Max asked inquisitively.

"We bought our gifts at the same time. He must've forgotten about actually bringing it home to wrap it up." Ray laughed heartily as Max reflected that laughter as well.

_Oh joy._

_.  
_

"What's been in your mind lately, Barrett? Forgetting to wrap Julia's gift, the thought!" Max chuckled fondly while placing the box on the table of gifts.

"Stuff." I sighed heavily again before walking over to the buffet table.

.

"You actually dressed up. You look fitting with that outfit you've concocted." I turned to see Rosalind say this with an awkward smile.

"Don't trouble yourself with complimenting me." I told her while placing a little punch in my glass.

"I'm telling the truth, though. You look great. I actually doubted about you dressing up for this party." Rosalind admitted with a sincere smile this time.

"Same here." I murmured, taking a sip of the punch.

"Dorothy!" Rosalind left our conversation and my eyes left along with her as she headed to Dorothy . . .

.

. . . who was wearing a simple, silky, strapless yellow dress.

.

I never knew such simplicity could be so . . . beautiful.

.

"No hood." Jake, who was beside me, pointed out.

Yes, there was no hood attach to her dress. Her hair was still tied in low pigtails but with yellow, satin ribbons. It was a lovely touch to her ensemble; she looks much more special tonight.

I found myself in too much awe at her so I quickly chugged down my punch.

.

"Nice outfit." Jake said.

"Likewise."

I hope we were talking about each other's outfit. He did have a nice outfit. He must have his own elf style to it with a black, formal turtleneck sweater, black pants and black shoes.

Shiny, black shoes, actually. What did he polish it with! Some rugged silk cloth?

"The irony. Cecilia works here and yet she's not yet here." Jake grumbled.

"She'll come." I told him as my gaze was still focused on Dorothy who was currently giving her gift to Max. I can't help it, really.

.

"Oh, isn't Dorothy so adorable?" Alicia stood between Jake and I with a seductive smile.

"You're quite liberated with your gown." Jake admitted wryly as I noticed what he was talking about.

Alicia was wearing a strapless gown that revealed much more cleavage than her usual outfit.  
I'm glad that the midnight purple sparkles on her gown may possibly distract men's eyes to notice that.

"I knew you'd say that." Alicia winked slyly at Jake who in turn frowned at her.

"Cecilia's here!" Alicia soon told us before leaving to greet her and then Jake and the others followed, leaving me alone by the buffet table finally . . .

.

. . . or not. "H-Hi . . " Dorothy greeted as I just waved. I looked away, not wanting to gawk at her endlessly. She was really gorgeous up close.

"Julia's coming! Everybody get ready to yell surprise!" Max announced quickly before turning the lights off.

.

"I wonder what's going on-"

"SURPRISE!" Was the shout given to Julia as the lights were turned on but this time in orange incandescence.

"Oh my gosh!" Julia's wide eyes were crying as she covered her wide opened mouth.

"I prepared all this!" Max noted.

"Thank you, guys! Oh, thank you so much! I love you all! Thank you! Youdidn'thavetobutthankyou!" Julia exclaimed greatly as she tried to calm herself down but the dramatic tears still continued to flow.  
After that charade, the party had officially started.

.

Hours passed by as the moon came to shine through the windows. The lights suddenly turned a bit dim and some people were gathering on the main floor, gathering themselves to some ritual or something.

"Let's have a quiet dance, everyone and happy birthday yet again to Julia." Max declared to all of us while placing Julia's hands on his shoulders before placing his hands on her hips.

Darn, I was really hoping Ray was kidding with the existence of this dancing program.

.

"O-Oh . . Ray and Rosalind . . . " Dorothy whispered with a smile. We were both looking down from the top floor with our arms upon the stair's railings.

I saw them dancing together and soon, Jake and Cecilia followed. All the couples seem to be taking their time in their slow dances.

After all, the music sounded like it was going to last the whole night with its soft serenade of an orchestra.

.

"You look . . . nice, Dorothy."

Hn, I wonder if I freaked her out with that compliment. I just don't want to sound like I want to sweep her off her feet but I do want to tell her how pretty she really was.

Why am I fussing over this!

"Huh- y-you, too . . . " She whispered, covering her cheeks.

"You always cover your cheeks."

"Y-you always cover . . . your left eye . ." She answered back as I was going to reply back but just smirked.

.

"I'm so-sorry!" Dorothy pursed her lips, ashamed.

"Don't bother. I have my reason with this." I said, pointing at the bandana that was covering my left eye.

"May I . . . ask why?"

"No." It'll take more than her kindness to figure out why I cover my left eye.

.

"Wh-what did . . you . . . give to Julia?" Dorothy asked, changing the topic.

"I have no idea." I was honest with that. What was in Ray's second gift?

"Oh . . . uhh, I g-gave a . . Rosary." I simply nodded to that. I have nothing against that accessory. I'm not an atheist. Just agnostic.

"No Fern?" I asked, taking my turn to change the topic.

"I was . . told . . . not to-to bring her . ." Dorothy replied with the saddest sigh.

.

Ugh, way for me to change the topic, steering her to emit a new sigh that I've never heard from her.

Parties may be joyous to others but I don't think a wallflower like her likes to remain as that the whole night.

Everyone was dancing especially Kyle with Mana. It figures. I heard she helped him work his way around Alvarna.

.

No, I'm not going to dance with Dorothy. I just don't dance. If I do dance, maybe it's because a Giant threatened me to or else I won't live and no, I don't think I was exaggerating.

Besides, there are a lot of people around here. My lack of knowledge in dancing is not going to highlight tonight's event. Never.

"There's Alicia and Yue." I told her, hinting to her that's she not the only girl not dancing.

"Hu-huh?"

"Never mind." I sighed exasperatedly. Honestly, tonight's boring.

.

Wondering why I even attended this party? Well, same here. I guess, I was pulled into here for some unexplained reason.

Although, I could just stay for a few minutes and leave but she was here. At least, she's not that alone. We're watching couples dancing as Ray had guessed this morning.

.

The night's still boring. I could be studying about upgrading tools by now. Maybe being in love hinders your real point of view in doing things.

I wonder how we'll get closer. It's unremarkable that my thoughts are busy because of her.

.

Hmm, I think I got an idea. It'll make me leave this dull party, too.

.

Let's just see if it'll work, though.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**Sorry if I don't update this story frequently but I'm getting dismayed with the few reviews. Nevertheless, two reviewers, that's something, right?**

**Erm, anyway, yes, please review! Even you anonymous readers who are stalking this! How else will I be inspired to make a new chapter? XD**

**So Dorothy's POV up next, yay! What do you think he'll do? Will he dance with her? Hmm, we shall see. Now review! Please? ^^;****  
**


	5. Farewell

**One Night**

* * *

Chapter 4. Farewell

_by ShipDaWhoop

* * *

_

Dorothy's POV:

.**  
**

"Bring her here." He said.

"But I was t-told not to . ." I replied this time cautiously.

"Sneak her in, then." He rolled his eyes.

"O-oh . . not a . . bad idea." I smiled. I wonder why he's suggesting this.

"Let's go." He said as I followed behind him, walking downstairs on our way to the entrance.

.

"Dorothy, Barrett, where are you guys going? The dance floor is just right in front of us!" Yue said with excitement upon noticing us leaving.  
It made me nervous at how she thought we were going to join the other people on the dance floor.

Oh, I hope he's not getting any ideas. What if he finds out that I'm in love with him? I don't think I can bare the look of rejection from him at all.

.

"How would they know? Their eyesight's are quite hindered." Alicia chuckled before taking a sip from her punch.

"It's why they should dance together. They have something in common. Have you not been predicting love fortunes, Alicia?"

I sweatdropped as their conversation was getting intense to me and well, it was becoming intense between them as well.

.

"You think my love fortunes are false? Why, they're better than whatever hoaxed love potions you're selling, Yue." Alicia sneered.

"You think my business is a deception? I'm a true merchant offering my goods at a good price with something they could keep unlike the words they pay for you to say what they want to hear." Yue defended herself as she was taking an angry tone as well.

"Let's get out of here." He grumbled and we both closed the door on our way out, muffling the solemn music and the loud argument between the two salesladies.

.

I sighed in relief and looked at the evening's sky. There were only a few stars at this season but they were shining brightly to compensate for that.

We started walking to Alvarna Chapel by passing by Eagle Inn first and I just remembered.

"You said . . y-you're not going but . . you came."

"Hm? Well, I heard that . . . there was Salmon Sashimi." He answered uneasily and I giggled.

"What? It's not impressive." Barrett had a vein that popped in his forehead.

"I heard there was . . . Char Sashimi, th-that's why . . I came." I controlled my giggle and next thing I knew, we were both laughing awkwardly.

.

But it was a nice moment as it ended when we were in front of the Chapel's entrance.

* * *

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Yay, got a third reviewer- too ecstatic of me, huh? Lol, anyway, sorry this part is short. This was written by me a long time ago so yeah, blame her XD**

**Well, tell me if Dorothy's in character when she talks about her point of view, please.**

**So, yes, farewell. Last chapter tomorrow . . . or is it just the next chapter tomorrow? *dundundunDUN*Ladidah, review! ^^**


	6. A Smile

**One Night**

* * *

Chapter 5. A Smile

_by ShipDaWhoop

* * *

_

**Dorothy's POV:**

.**  
**

Then he suddenly leaned beside the entrance, in a waiting stance, I guess.

.

So I entered Alvarna Chapel and there was my father cleaning the altar.

"I thought parties were to last 'till midnight." He chuckled.

"I just came back . . . to get Fern . ."

"Danced with anyone?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"N-No . ." I replied, looking down at the tiles while walking to the entrance of our house.

As my hand landed on the doorknob, he joyfully said, "I'll dance with you in the party then!"

.

"Wh-What . . ?" I said nervously. My eyes must've mimicked Julia's eyes when we yelled surprise to her. I felt like my eyes were as huge as dinner plates when he said that.

"I'm kidding, dear." He hooted. "But hey, if no one's dancing with you then they'll be punished." He added as I turned to see him give me a teasing wink.

"When you want to dance, you know I'm here." He said to me sincerely as I nodded with a smile before entering the house.

.

Well, I felt down that no one had danced with me tonight. I mean, I understand all the boys have their eyes on a certain girl.

Maybe I just wished that . . . Barrett would have danced with me tonight.

I don't know, to feel him closer or to be assured he hasn't like any other girls.

Maybe to feel . . . special.

.

I sighed heavily at how tonight had brought my hopes down. I wonder why dances can bring such thrill to us girls. I couldn't help myself from frowning at this.

I entered in our room and saw Cammy sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her while taking Fern into my arms. I sneaked in a kiss on Cammy's forehead.

.

"Dorothy . . ." Cammy murmured.

"Hm?"

"I dreamt of you smiling so wide." Cammy informed while shifting to the other side to look at me with her sleepy eyes.

"Not all dreams . . come true . . ." I told her sadly as I hugged Fern tightly for comfort. I know there was nothing to really smile about tonight.

"Then after you smiled, you turned into strawberry and I ate you." She whined as I giggled, leaning down to her side.

"Not all dreams . . especially that, come true . . ." I kissed her again on the forehead. "Go-Good night. ." I whispered before her eyes closed, leading her back to slumber.

.

I got out of the room, quietly closing the door.

"I let Barrett in the church, by the way." My father was in the dining room telling me this. "Hu-Huh?"

I wondered how he knew Barrett was waiting outside. Thinking about it, I feel so awful! I should've let him in! Oh, how could I forget about how he could be cold at a night like this!

.

"Went outside for fresh air and there he was suddenly!" He laughed. "Scared the, well, hell out of me!" He chuckled loudly while slicing an apple on the table.

"He's waiting for you. I wonder why." He hummed innocently while he placed the slices of apple in a bowl.

"He's j-just a friend . . ." I assured him as I held Fern tighter to my chest.

"Oh? Oh true, you're just a friend to him, too." He still hummed innocently before taking a bite on one of the slices.

.

"See you, Father . . ." I bid him farewell before the conversation could come into me confessing to him that I love someone who doesn't attend church. Yes, I do feel awful.

I closed the door of our house and turned to see Barrett leaning near the entrance of the Chapel.

.

"Your father . . ." Was all he said and I raised an eyebrow at that phrase while walking to him.

". . . he scared the hell out of me." Barrett finished his sentence once I was beside him. I sweatdropped; I guess they both shared the same impression.

"H-He . . feels the same . . ." I told him awkwardly. He simply grunted as we walked out of the Chapel.

.

"Honestly, I don't want to go back in the party." Barrett told me as I closed the door with Fern clinging on my free arm.

"Oh . . . w-why?" I asked but I felt the same now. What's to look forward for in the party now that he wasn't there?

I could talk to the others but maybe they're busy dancing, falling in love or even arguing about their merchandise.

"No more sashimi." He smirked as I giggled a little.

"Same here . ." I informed him while fixing Fern up. I then looked at him shyly.

.

I needed to ask him something. I hope he won't mind.

.

* * *

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Harhar, this is not the last chapter but story will be done soon. So far, the story's draggy, isn't it? **

**Well, I did revive one of my drafts so yeah. But I'll try to make another better BarrettxDorothy fic someday. Try. Not do. Try. Lol, please review.**


	7. Long Walk

**One Night**

* * *

Chapter 6. Long Walk

_by ShipDaWhoop

* * *

_

Dorothy's POV:

**.  
**

"C-can you hold . . . Fern for me . . . for a while?" I asked, placing Fern in his hands.

"Hm?"

"I'm going . . t-to . . bid farewell to the others . ." I answered. He frowned and nodded with a grumble.

"I'm so-sorry . ." I apologized about giving him a responsibility that spoiled his early goodbye.

"It's fine." He said hoarsely as we both walked to the Manor.

Once there, I entered and started bidding farewell to the others.

.

"Dorothy, my fortunes or her goods?" Alicia asked enviously.

"She will choose the latter." Yue said confidently.

I left quickly as they were still in their intense conversation.

.

"Tomorrow, Mom wants you to come in early morning for a short lesson then you can take a break and then come back at the afternoon. Take care, then." Ray informed me.

"Good night, Dorothy. Have a safe trip home." Rosalind bid sincerely.

.

"Night, Dorothy. Take care on your way home." Mana said cheerfully.

"Do take care, Dorothy." Cecilia bid calmly.

"See you, Dorothy!" Kyle said with a great smile.

"Yeah, bye." Jake grumbled his farewell to me.

.

"Leaving so soon? The party is still going on, Dorothy! But if you must, take care of yourself on your way home and thank you for coming." Max said in a frank tone.

"Thank you for coming, Dorothy! I'm so glad everyone came for this party I didn't even know! I hope you won't be leaving so soon as well but still, take care. Good night and thanks again." Julia said joyfully with a concerned smile.

.

"Thank you . ." I said to Barrett before taking Fern back into my arms.

He started to walk away and I followed him. He didn't seem to mind.

I started to look at the nightsky. It seems like there were more stars appearing and I couldn't help smiling at how . . . special they make me feel like.

They twinkle so beautifully to me like they were telling me to smile. I do feel silly but they did place a nice touch to my evening.

"Do you want to go to the Falling Star path?" He asked. I simply looked at him.

"S-sure . . ." I whispered before we adjusted our paths to walking through Cherry Blossom square.

.

Did he see me looking at the stars tonight? It made me wonder but then again, we always hang out in that path in every festival. Maybe birthdays count as well?

I carefully walked alongside him. I didn't want him to hear the item clunking in my pocket. I bet you're wondering what it is.

It's something that's been with me for a long time. I wanted to give it to him so many times but I wasn't sure how to give it to him.

I'm just not confident whenever I'm around people especially him. I even get scared of him despite of what I feel for him.

.

I'm scared that he would reject me. I'm scared that he may never love me back.

All I know is that I'll give it to him tonight. It's been with me too long and the next season is coming soon.

Though, I'm worried; what will I do to make it seem like the gift I'll give him won't make him think I'm weird?

"Peaceful here." He commented as we had already arrived at our destination.

We both looked at the stars together. I know that Fall is the best season to look at them but it was enchanting that tonight, they were shining beautifully upon sky.

I glanced at him. He had a neutral expression. Should I do it now?

.

"B-Barrett . . ."

"What?" He grunted.

"Ha . . . Happy birthday . ." I whispered, slowly pulling out the gift from my pocket.

"My birthday was like two weeks ago."

"I-I know . . . it's just, I thought of . . . g-giving you this . ."

I didn't know if I spoke too softly for him to hear but I showed him the Sun pendant I've been meaning to give him.

.

"Oh." He said, quite taken aback. He took it, placing it in his pocket. "Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome . . ." I pursed my lips shyly. "You did . . . give me a star pendant . . f-for my. . birthday."

"Uh, yeah." He mumbled before clearing his throat. "My dad told me to get you one."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I didn't mind about the reason behind his birthday gift to me. It's the thought that counts, right?

But the thought wasn't from him. Maybe I was sad about that fact. I just hope I'm not showing my broken smile to him.

.

"Cold?" He asked and I found myself rubbing my arms for warmth.

Well, I am sensitive to the cold weather but I wasn't aware that I have been keeping myself warm. I simply nodded.

"We might as well go home then." He said. I nodded yet again, my eyes now gazing at the ground.

I controlled myself from sighing. This was an evening spent with him just like any other day.

.

But then I felt a sudden warmth in my hand. My eyes trailed to the fingers that had intertwined with mine. His fingers.

I looked up at him behind these bangs of mine. I couldn't help blushing. I just, I, I-

"You said you were cold." He murmured, tightening his hold with my hand. I felt my cheeks heating but you know, this is the first time that I don't mind covering my cheeks.

After all, he was holding my hand. It felt so nice.

"See? You seem to be warmer already." He noted, obviously gesturing to the red colors upon my cheeks.

It's a good thing he didn't know my heart was fluttering in warmth as well.

.

We still continued to walk, holding hands together under the moonlight. Even though, we were quiet, in our own thoughts, I just couldn't believe that we were holding hands together under the moonlight.

Yes, I said it twice. I'm sorry, I just can't help forming a smile.

But it never did continue to form widely when he let go.

I looked back at him and then I found out that we were already in front of the Chapel's entrance.

"O-oh." I whispered quite sadly.

I guess this was too good to be true. I mean, I know he held my hand but that was a platonic gesture, right?

And also, it's not like he could love me at all.

.

"Hey, Dorothy." He spoke my name gently which made me gaze at him in awe.

I saw that his stern expression softened and I felt my heart beating slowly.

"Hm?" I replied, holding Fern tightly in my arms and I found myself looking at the ground again.

I know he was going to say goodbye. I just wished this moment had been long enough for me to smile.

I looked back at him and I saw him leaning to me. My heart was now beating rapidly as I was nervous at what was coming next.

Was he going to kiss me? Does that mean he loves me?

Oh, I don't know if I wanted him to kiss me but oh, I really don't know. I don't think I'm prepared.

.

He paused, taking one slight look at me. I then felt my hands taken in by his, pulling me closer to him.

From this, it made him kiss me softly on the forehead. I blinked profusely, his simple, sweet kiss still remaining on my forehead.

I was much more speechless and I felt my hands wanting to cover my cheeks but I didn't want to ruin this memorable moment.

"Um- ok, bye." He quickly mumbled after pulling away to walk briskly into his house.

Yes, it was definitely a memorable moment.

Because I found myself smiling for the first time tonight.

.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**So damn sorry I updated late! I haven't had internet these past days- really sorry! I shall make it up one day by maybe going through with making a better Barrett and Dorothy fanfic. Sorry again!**

**My draft actually ended when she said farewell to the others. So the continuation was made recently. Hopefully, it was all right? I wanted something sweet between them yet take into account about their introverted personalities. Anyway, epilogue's coming soon so please review!**


	8. Epilogue: Pendant

**One Night**

* * *

Epilogue: Pendant

_by ShipDaWhoop_

**

* * *

**Dorothy's POV:

.**  
**

I looked at my nightstand, clutching the blankets to make myself warmer but maybe that wasn't needed?

.

For I was still smiling at what happened awhile ago. I'm even wondering if I was in a dream but I hope not.

It would be a nightmare if I wake up from it.

.

My smile widened as I look at the reflection of the moonlight. It was shimmering on the star pendant that was on my nightstand.

Yes, that star pendant.

.

"Dorothy?" Cammy murmured. I looked at her shift to look at me sleepily. "Do dreams come true?"

"Y-Yes." I whispered, still looking at the star pendant beside me.

"That's good." She sighed in relief, going back into her peaceful slumber.

I continued to smile, now taking Fern into my arms.

.

"I think he does like you."

"W-What? I-I don't th-think so . . ." I protested softly to Fern.

"But he kissed you!"

"Ssh!" I hushed at her to not talk loudly for Cammy's sake. "It was on my forehead. Not on my lips."

"Then why are you smiling?"

.

I had no reply to that. I just kept on showing my smile to her. It seems she was satisfied with my answer.

I took one last look at the star pendant before I drifted myself into a peaceful slumber as well.

If I'll be dreaming about him tonight, at least I know it can never compare to what had happened tonight.

.

* * *

_Fin.

* * *

_

**There's the ending of the story! Hope you guys are ok with my story ^^; By the way, should I make a special? Like the POV's on their situations like what was Dorothy thinking at that time and stuff? Put it along with your reviews.**

**What else? I'm now trying to plan my next Barrett and Dorothy story. This will have more romance so yes, you can wait for it but it'll take time 'cause I have no single clue if I'll get the idea soon and if I'll be able to find time to type it down.**

**Overall, thanks for going along the ride. Hope you had fun :)**


End file.
